Blossoms on the Cherry Tree
by Angle1
Summary: All my short stories in one spot. Some might become their own story. Mostly Kenshin/Kaoru romance. Cannon, AU, many parings, ratings and genres. one-shots and multi-chapters. Requests are welcomed! Help me reach my 100 chapter goal! Anything goes! New story: Sweet little fic
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare

A/n Hi everyone! With the urgings of KrystalMage as well as other reviewers, I've decided to take all my one-shots and short stories and post them in one collection. Here you'll have a mixture of writing exercises, challenges, prompts, and random stories and I sat down and typed out but never went anywhere with. They will be with various Characters, various genres of various lengths and raitings from K to MA. All one-shots are fair game to be added to with more chapters later on, you have only need to ask or offer ideas!

My goal is 100 chapters…bit steep but I'm going all in with this!

Title: Nightmare.  
>Word count: 1,574<br>Characters: Kaoru and Kenshin  
>Genre: Horrorcomfort  
>Rating : T<p>

* * *

><p>Nightmare<p>

_Thump, thump, thump._

Kaoru huddled in the corner of her room. Her abandoned futon lay between her and the door. She needed to get out, but she didn't dare go through that door. She could hear the thing moving in the kitchen and the hall was just too close, it would surly see her. She needed a weapon. Something, anything, but she didn't even have her bokken. It was in the dojo with her other weapons. Impossible to get to from here.

_Thump, thump, thump._

It was lumbering into the hall now. Where _was_ Kenshin and Yahiko? They had to of heard it burst in from the front door. She wanted to call for them but was afraid the thing would hear her and come right to her. Maybe they were awake, perhaps they had escaped already or maybe they were still sleeping, unaware of the danger they were in? A whimper escaped her as she swallowed back a cry for Kenshin.

_Thump, thump…thump._

Kaoru could hear the ungentle sound of a screen door being pushed open. _'It's in Yahiko's room now.'_ Kaoru whispered in her mind. She closed her eyes tightly as she heard the thing enter the room next door to hers. She could hear muffled sounds, scraping. Kaoru jammed her fist to her mouth and bit down on two fingers to keep from making a sound. Her heart was like hammer-blows in her ears. She mashed herself against the corner, pressed as much into the two walls as she could. It was as if the darkness would cover her and protect her from harm, even though she knew hiding under her blanket wouldn't be any better.

_Thump, thump, thump._

It was on the move again and Kaoru felt a cold tingle of fear curly around her heart. Had Yahiko escaped? Or had he…

Suddenly the window shot open, destroying Kaoru's shadowy cover. Kaoru gasped, nearly crying out in fright. But an arm appeared at the window and motioned to her.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said. "Hurry."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice was a squeak but all the commotion had already attracted the attention of the creature in the hall. It was already thumping its way to her door. Kaoru jumped to her feet but hardly had a chance to make it to the outstretched hand before the screen door shattered inward. Bits of wood scattered across the floor and Kaoru looked up to see a large body in her doorway. The body was bloated and pale, the face swollen and covered in blood and other black fluids. The eyes were wide open and bulging, but foggy white. It hopped, as if its legs were tied together. It reached for Kaoru, with a mouth exploding with cracked and chipped bloody teeth.

Screaming, Kaoru bolted to the window and reached for Kenshin's outstretched hand. But as she took it, she felt coldness colder than Kaoru had ever felt before. With a gasp Kaoru froze from nearly scrambling out the window to find Kenshin just like the creature behind her. His body was bloated, his skin deathly pale, his eyes were black and soulless his mouth oozed dark fluid as he called her name and he had an iron grip on her hand and was pulling her to his sharp teeth.

Kaoru screamed, yanking away, only to feel the fingers of the one behind her brushing up against her back and the feel of broken teeth sinking into her shoulder.

… . . …

"Ahhhhhh!" Kaoru thrashed away, pushing the monster off her back. But her arm slapped painfully against the floor. The girl swung upright from her futon gasping for air as she looked wildly into the darkness of her room. It was only a nightmare!

Relief was like a flood of emotions that Kaoru was helpless against. Her sigh was more like a sob as she ran her hand though her sweat soaked hair. Her hand tingled where monster-Kenshin had held her and her shoulder ached from the phantom bite.

There was a quick noise from the hall and a gentle voice at her door.

"Kaoru?" There was a pause, "I'm coming in."

Her screen door slid open silently and her room was washed in golden light. Kaoru turned quickly to the comfort of the light and a very normal looking Kenshin. Kenshin slipped in and moved to her side, kneeling at once. "Kaoru-dono. Are you alright?" he asked. Large worried eyes swept up to her face. "You look very pale, that you do." He sat back a moment. "I'm sorry for rushing into your room. I heard you screaming ."

"No, it's alright Kenshin." Her voice was shaky and she winced slightly at the sound of it. "I-I'm sorry for waking you." She turned away, not wanting him to see how afraid she had been.

"No, This one was already awake and in the kitchen making tea." Kenshin confessed as he noted her soaked nemaki sticking to her skin and the lose curls of damp hair at her neck. She was breathing hard and fast and he could see her struggle for control. He set a hand on her arm. "You had a nightmare." He assured.

"Yeah," she breathed. "I know."

Kenshin raised one delicate eyebrow. Normally she would have snapped at such an obvious observance. She was shaken more than he thought. I'll get that tea, if you would like some?"

Kaoru nodded silently, still keeping her eyes away from him. Kenshin lit the lantern in her room before he left and he quickly returned with a tray. He set the tray down and poured two cups of hot tea. Kaoru finally turned and smiled softly at him as she accepted the cup. "Thanks Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled in returned and watched as she forced herself to stay steady as she lifted the cup to her lips. "Do you want to talk about it?" He lifted a hopeful eyebrow as he leaned slightly to catch her eye. "It might help." He offered.

Kaoru swallowed the hot tea and sighed softly as the heat of it settled in her cramped stomach and her shoulders finally relaxed. "Jumping monsters broke into the house and ate Yahiko and then came after me in my room and you were a monster too who tricked me into thinking you wanted to help me." She said in a rushed, single breath and then stole a look at him. "Silly dream really."

But Kenshin's lips were turned down in a frown and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Sanosuke." He said, taking a hard drink from his teacup.

Sanosuke. Kaoru nodded. It had been that rooster-headed teenager who had described the story of the dead cursed back to life to eat people. He himself had seemed terrified at the idea that he had apparently heard on the streets. Kaoru had only chalked up his tale to the teen's superstitious tendencies. Apparently the story had disturbed her more than she thought.

Kenshin sighed, shifting his weight to get comfortable as he refilled Kaoru's cup. "I figured Yahiko would be the one to have nightmares this night, that I did." He had slept lightly, expecting to have to rouse the boy from evil dreams. He had heard the first hint of whimpering and got up to make tea before going to wake the boy, how surprised he was to hear Kaoru crying out in fear.

Kaoru flashed him a sheepish look. "Sorry."

Kenshin shot her a reprimanding glance as he handed her back her cup. "Don't be sorry. It was only a matter of time before one of Sanosuke's stories would hit a sensitive spot with you."

And did it ever, but Kaoru was unsure what it was about the story that got to her. She didn't want to think about it. She set her half empty cup on the ground and sighed as her now relaxed body wanted to rest. Kenshin set a hand back on her shoulder.

"Try to go back to sleep." He said gently with a small smile. "I'll stay here with you until you do, if you like."

Kaoru flushed slightly but nodded. "But don't dare tell Yahiko." She snapped.

Kenshin's smile grew. "I swear, that I do." He said softly.

Satisfied, Kaoru wiggled back into her futon and pulled the covers back over her and turned on her side to watch Kenshin pour himself a second cup and settle back to wait for her to sleep. She was glad he was there because she was sure she would never have relaxed enough to get back to sleep on her own. Even now the shadows in the corners of her room danced from the lantern light and that was enough to make Kaoru wary. Suddenly shadows took on the form of bodies and the wood grain formed faces that glared out at her.

A slight pressure on the back of her head abruptly ended her nervous glancing about the room. It was Kenshin, slowly petting her hair. He was silent, and didn't even look down at her as he sipped his tea. Kaoru smiled softly as her heart warmed for her best friend. She let her eyes close, and thought, not of the horrible nightmare, but of the feel of strong fingers threading through her hair. She knew he would be gone by morning, but for now she relished this silent time alone and was glad for his comfort.

* * *

><p>An a little ditty I typed the other day, mostly after my own experiences with nightmares and being comforted afterwards. (I'm a wuss..I admit it.) Whoo! Chapter 1 down…99 more to go! Thanks for reading everyone! Please review! Reviews are loved!


	2. Chapter 2 Wishing Star

A/n Hi everyone! Glad to see so many positive reviews for this idea. I hope it continues! Yay for story number two!

Title: Wishing Star  
>Word count:2,138<br>Characters: Kenshin/Kaoru  
>Genre: RomanceGeneral  
>Rating: K<p>

* * *

><p>Wishing Star<p>

Kazuki tugged on the sleeve of her father hakama and pointed up at the night sky. "Look Tou-san, a shooting star!" The little girl gazed up and the inky blue sky and the bright streak of light that quickly cut across the darkness. "We get to make a wish now."

Himura Kenshin looked up and caught the brilliant flash of light and smiled as he leaned back against the steps they were sitting on. "You saw it first, that you did. So the wish belongs to you." He set a hand on the girl's head affectionately."

The eight year old thought for a moment. "Then I'll make a wish for both of us." The little girl squeezed her eyes tight and held her breath as she put her whole heart into her wish.

Kenshin smiled down at his daughter as she wished with all her might. He wondered for a moment what a child her age would wish for? Kenshin turned and gazed out at the field across the stream that cut through the back of the dojo property. Kazuki's mother had died in child birth. He missed Tomoe dearly but threw himself into parenthood determined to raise his daughter, mother figure or not. But the sword master knew that as his daughter grew older, a woman in her life would be the best thing for her. But Kenshin was unsure if he wanted a woman in his life again. Kazuki had been the only woman in his life for eight years. Would she appreciate having another woman in the house?

With her wish finished Kazuki looked up at her father and he gazed thoughtfully across the dojo grounds. He looked tired from the long day of training. But more importantly, he looked lonely. The little girl sighed. She would have to help her wish and take matters into her own hands.

… . . …

"Alright everyone, today was a great day! You all did so well." Kaoru's cheerful voice piped up over the chatter of her young students. "Make sure you clean your assigned areas of the dojo before you go!"

"Yes Sensei" The children said in unison and rushed to one corner of the dojo to gather their cleaning supplies. Kazuki filled her small bucket with clean water and grabbed a wash rag. Though her father was a master swordsman and a teacher, he was a teacher for the more advanced students at his dojo. Kazuki had to be sent to a different dojo to receive her more basic training. She didn't mind, she had lots of friends here and Miss Kamiya was a great teacher. She was young and pretty and best of all she loved swordsmanship. The young girl quickly wiped down her area of the dojo and rushed to put her cleaning supplies back before approaching her teacher. With her fingers crossed behind her back she lifted her light gray-lavander eyes up to her teacher.

"Kamiya-sensei?"

Her teacher turned from setting the wooden swords back on the racks against the walls. "Hello Kazuki-san." Kaoru greeted. "I thought you were running off to get home."

"Oh, I am. I just wanted to let you know that my dad wanted to speak with you."

Kaoru frowned thoughtfully. "Oh? Is anything wrong?"

Kazuki shrugged her small shoulders. "I dunno, all I know is that he has to talk with you."

Himura Kenshin. Famed swordsman from the war. Kaoru had never actual met Kazuki's father, but she did hear a lot about him. She wondered what he possibly has to talk to her about. Maybe he wasn't happy with her teaching abilities. Kaoru dismissed that quickly. If that were so he would have just pulled his daughter from her class. The girl was waiting silently for her answer.

"Um…Can he come by tomorrow after class?"

"Yes, Kamiya-sensei." She girl chimed before bowing and running off to catch up to her friends.

… . . …

Kazuki set her chopsticks down and crossed her fingers under the table. "Tou-san. Kamiya-sensei said she needed to talk with you."

Kenshin paused in the middle of dinner and turned his eyes to the red-headed girl. "Anything wrong?" it wasn't like Kazuki to cause problems during her training.

"No, she just wants to see you after class tomorrow."

She looked a little guilty. Had his daughter done something? "I'll have to cancel my last class." He said and watched as her eyes shifted.

"I can ask her to pick a different time." The girl offered.

"Hmm, no. It's fine, that it is."

… . . …

Kenshin stood with one hand resting on the sword on his hip as he watched dozens of children bustle about the dojo cleaning until the wood reflected back at them. He stepped aside as they rushed from the dojo, calling out their goodbyes to their teachers and each other. Kenshin noted his daughter as she bolted past him with a wave and settled in the dojo garden with her friends to wait for him.

He stepped inside to see a lovely, young instructor with raven black hair and eyes as large and as blue as jewels. She bowed to him as he approached and he bowed in return. "I'm Himura Kenshin, I understand that you wanted to speak with me?"

Her delicate brows knitted together and her lips turned downward just slightly. "Kamiya Kaoru. And I was told you wanted to speak to me."

The two adults stared at each other for a moment. "Kazuki." They said in unison. As they both realized the girl had fooled them both.

Kenshin frowned, why would his daughter trick them like this. "I don't know what to say Kamiya-san, Kazuki is usually such a good girl, that she is."

"She is a good girl." Kaoru couldn't help but feel bad for the confused father. She had expected him to be someone large and imposing. Though he was hardly no taller than she and as lean as her, he was still imposing with the wild mane of red hair identical to that of his daughter and the ki of self-confidence that rolled off of him. Though at the moment he seemed a little shaken by his daughter's lie. Kaoru bit down on her lip. "I think I may know why, but I'm not sure."

"Go on." Kenshin urged. Seeing how she hesitated, chewing harder on her lovely bottom lip, he added, "please."

Kaoru looked away for a moment, unsure if it was her place to say such things. Her teeth mauled her lip as she attentively reached out and touched his arm. "I heard her talking to some of the other girls awhile back…" She glanced up at his startling deep purple eyes. "I lost my mother too, when I was very young. I think I might know what she feeling Himura-san."

"Kenshin please." The red-head said softly.

"Then just call me Kaoru." She offered him a gentle smile. "Kazuki is a great student, she excels many of her peers. And it's obvious that you've done a wonderful job in raising her. I think she misses her mother."

"But she doesn't even remember her, she was just a newborn."

"Well I think she misses that….well roundedness of having a mother. She was talking to the other girls and I noticed she seemed saddened that she couldn't relate to her friends when they talked about their mothers." Kaoru looked down. "I know it was difficult for me, being raised by a father, with no female figure around. He did a wonderful job, but even the best father can't do some of the things a mother could." She glanced back at Kenshin. "I adore Kazuki, so, if there is anything I can do to help, please ask me."

Kenshin was thoughtful for a long moment. "May I call on you…to speak again?" he asked softly, almost shyly.

Kaoru smiled and led Kenshin to her small office where she took a scrap of parchment and with ink and brush wrote her address down. "You can't miss it, it's a small Dojo my father owned." She added as she handed him the folded paper.

Kenshin accepted it politely with both hands. They touched as the note passed from one to the other. Kenshin didn't miss the way his heart stuttered slightly at the feel of her skin. She must of felt something too because a flush of red pooled at her cheeks that made her blue eyes seem as deep as the ocean.

… . . …

Kazuki huffed as she wrung the dirty water from the wash rag and dunked it back into the bucket of clean water.

Kenshin glanced at her from where he lounged on the porch with a cup of steaming tea in his hand. "None of that." He said sternly. "You're being punished for lying, that you are." He didn't like having to punish his daughter. It wasn't often she got herself into trouble. But lying was unacceptable and he sent his students away the next day without cleaning the dojo, that job was kazuki's.

"Yes Tou-san." Kazuki said softly as she went back to work.

Kenshin sighed and sipped his tea as he watched her run up and down the dojo with wash-rag in hand. In truth he felt like thanking his little girl for introducing him to Kaoru. Thanks to her those deep blue eyes had haunted his dreams the night before. And he couldn't get the vision on her chewing on her bottom lip out of his mind.

… . . …

Kenshin smiled as sipped the tea Kaoru poured for him before moving to sit close beside him. It had been months since Kenshin had first gone to meet with Kaoru at her charming dojo. They had started out talking about Kazuki and how to better help her. But then their talks turned to other things, mainly themselves. Kenshin reached over and held Kaoru's hand for a moment to pull her closer to set a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Their attraction for each other had been obvious from that very first meeting. But they agreed to court discreetly. Even Kazuki was left guessing, but she had a feeling every time her father left to talk with her teacher. But now that Kazuki had advanced into a different class, it was now time to announce their engagement.

… . . …

"Kazuki."

The little girl peeked around the corner and into the kitchen where her father was kneeling beside the table. "Yes Tou-san?"

"Sit down Kazuki, I have something to talk to you about."

Kazuki slipped beside her father at the table and glanced up at him waiting.

"I want to let you know that I think you're doing wonderfully with your schooling and swordsmanship, that I do." He watched his daughter smile with a hint of pride. "But I do feel like you need a female touch in your growing up."

"Tou-san?"

"So I've decided to get married."

Kazuki blinked for a moment as the information settled in. She hadn't seen her father give anyone any sort of special attention. She didn't even know he was courting anyone. The little girl was surprised. "To who?" She asked, clearly very confused.

"To her." Kenshin said, glancing up at the doorway behind his daughter.

Kazuki whirled around and gasped in delight when she saw her Swordsmanship instructor standing in the doorway dressed in a lovely blue Kimono. "Kamiya-sensei!"

Kaoru smiled and moved to sit on the other side of the girl and wrapped one arm around her. "I'm glad you're happy Kazuki-chan."

The little girl hugged her tightly with both arms. "Does this mean I can call you Okaasan?"

Kaoru's smile grew "Of course."

"My wish came true!" The little girl cried!

"Your wish?" Kenshin asked.

"That night a few months ago when we say the shooting star and I made a wish…I wished for a friend for you and a mother for me."

"A friend for me?" Kenshin wondered, setting a hand on his child's head.

"Because you were lonely." Kazuki answered.

Kaoru smiled over the little girl's head and Kenshin pulled his daughter closer for a hug. "Then I thank you for your wish, that I do."

… . . …

Winter had gone and spring had come once again, only this time there were three sets of eyes gazing up at the night sky. The air was warmer, but the trio huddled close together pointing up at the stars.

"Look!" Kazuki cried. "A shooting star!"

"Just like that night you wished for me?" Kaoru asked.

"What are you going to wish for this time?" Kenshin asked, wrapping his arm tightly around Kaoru.

"Um…." Kazuki was silent for a few moments as she thought before finally chirping with a smile, "a little brother."

* * *

><p>An Let's see if wishing powers work just as well this time! I can just picture to look Kenshin and Kaoru shot at each other when she said that. Makes me giggle every time I think about it. I hope you liked it! More to come soon! Please review and ideas are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3 Wishing Star 2

A/n Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, work and life is getting in the way. But many asked for a second part to my last chapter and I have it here. Just a quick little chapter inspired by the fan art Gift and Redemption 2 by Amie689 on Very cute drawing; hope my readers get a chance to take a look at it if they are ever on the site. Now, on to the story!

Title: Wishing Star 2  
>Word count: 1,181<br>Characters: Kenshin/OC  
>Genre: General<br>Rating: K

* * *

><p>Wishing star 2<p>

Sunlight glinted off the drops of water that slowly dripped from the roof tiles. They flashed brilliant prisms of light for only a moment as they hung there on the edge before making their inevitable fall to the earth below. Kenshin sat, tried, worn-but in his arms he held the tightly wrapped new human that was of his and Kaoru's creation. Only hours old, Kenji was born in the very early morning hours during a life-giving spring drizzle. Kenshin held the baby out in front of him. A tiny face looked back at him through the small blanket. Overly large purple eyes gazed at him as his father watched, entranced by the miracle of new life. Kenji's hair was orange-red and stood up in short spikes. His face was wrinkled and slightly red, but the baby was calm.

He had a son! Kenshin's heat was leaping for joy even though he sat silent and serine. Bird song filtered in from the trees in the garden as the rainclouds slowly drifted away to reveal small batched of bright blue sky. But Kenshin only had eyes for the beauty that was the wonder he was holding in his hands. How he had longed for this moment.

… . . …

Kazuki stood in the shadow of the doorway at the edge of entering, but keeping back. She was still in her nightclothes and her hair was tussled. But she was wide awake and nervous.

Kaoru could feel eyes on her and she slowly slid open deep blue eyes and turned her head toward the doorway. She was propped up by many pillows and had a blanket tucked around her hips. On the small table beside her was a cup of rapidly cooling tea. She smiled softly at the girl and motioned her to come closer. "Good morning Kazuki-chan"

The little girl shifted her weight from one foot to the other before stepping inside and quickly kneeling beside Kaoru's futon. "Morning." The girl mumbled, her eyes shifting around to the open screen door that led out to the covered porch. Seeing the back of her father and the small bundle he was holding brought a slight frown to her face.

Kaoru set a hand on Kazuki's head. "Is everything alright?" She asked gently. She moved her hand from the little girl's head and tucked a lock of hair that had escaped her messy bun behind her ear. "You can talk to me."

Kazuki's purple eyes glanced sideways at her stepmother. "I don't want you to get mad at me." She said as she twisted her fingers nervously in her lap.

Kaoru tipped her head slightly, which caused the lock of hair to fall back out of place. "I won't be mad with you Kazuki-chan."

The little girl took a breath and thought about it for a moment more. "I think I made a mistake asking my wishing star for a little brother." She said quickly, glancing up and Kaoru.

A worried frown found the young mother's face. "Why?"

"Daddy's want boys more than they want girls." Kazuki said softly glancing out at the beam of sunlight the open door had created. She could hear her father whispering to the baby. "Now Tou-san has a boy, he doesn't need me anymore."

"Oh, Kazuki-san, that isn't true. Your father loves you just as much as he loves Kenji-kun. Just because he has two children doesn't mean he has to pick who to love more. His love is multiplied now, not divided. Your father loves me just as much as you, and he loves Kenji-kun just as much as he loves us." She watched as the little girl thought about her words. "Understand?" She asked gently.

The little girl nodded but still looked troubled.

"Maybe you should go talk to your father about your feelings." Kaoru mused. She watched a scared look flash across her small features before vanishing. Kazuki nodded and bowed her head slightly at Kaoru before getting up and slowly walking to the open door.

… . . …

"I heard you talking to Kaoru." Kenshin said over his shoulder as he shifted the bundle to one hand and patted the wooden floor beside him.

The little girl slowly moved to kneel at the spot beside her father. Her hands were clasped in her lap and her head was down. "Are you upset with me Tou-san?"

Kenshin was gazing out into the garden, the baby in his hands swayed softly as he rocked one knee. "No Kazuki. It's natural I think to be jealous of the new sibling, that it is.

The little girl jerked her head up, her face twisted. "I'm not jealous of a baby." She looked over at the baby for the first time and noted the red hair just like hers and even though he was blinking in the sunlight she could see the lavender, just like her own eyes. "Does he look like I did." She wondered.

Kenshin smiled, turning back to the baby. "He looks just like you."

"But he's a boy, so that's better."

Kenshin turned his full attention to his daughter. "Some might say so, but I do not believe that. You are just as special."

"But you were sad when I was born." The little girl knew.

Kenshin nodded. "I was sad, your mother died to give you to me. But it was because of you that I lived on, happy to have you. I could have been left with nothing."

Kazuki had never spoke much about the day of her birth, but she had often wondered about it. "Would you of wanted my mother to live instead, because I turned out to be just a girl?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed slightly and he tucked the baby in the crook of his arm as he turned his body toward his daughter. "Your mother made a decision that you would live, she sacrificed herself for you, that she did. And I am a better person because you are my daughter. You are always special to me because you are my first born."

Kazuki felt scolded and praised all at the same time. Suddenly, the bundle was placed in her lap and the girl scrambled to take good hold of her little brother as her father gently deposited him in her arms. He was small, like a doll, but heavy and… "He's kinda ugly."

Kenshin laughed softly. "Wait until he fills out all that wrinkled skin. He'll look better, that he will."

The baby turned and blinked up his sister. "Well good." She said. "I don't wanna get into any fights with other kids who bully him."

Kenshin placed a hand on her head. "You'll be a good sister, I can tell. You have lots of responsibility now to help us teach him how to grow up. I'm glad I have you and Kaoru to help."

Kazuki thought about her new role as older sister. "I can teach him to swordfight and he'll look up to me." She smiled. "He won't be better at it than me though."

* * *

><p>An Cute little chapter. It just felt right to leave it off there. At the moment I'm working on a request from a reader for a chapter about Sano. It'll be showing up soon. Hope everyone likes the second part, as small as it was. Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved.


	4. Chapter 4 The Bike Shop

A/n Hi! I'm so glad everyone liked my second part of Wishing Star. I may just give it it's own story someday if I ever come up with a plot for it. I was going through some old files and found a bunch of half finished chapters that I forgot where I was going with these stories. So Maybe I'll post these single chapters and maybe everyone can help me come up with more story for it eh?

Todays story though is a quick little ditty. I got the inspiration from a short story. Hope everyone enjoys.

Title: The Bike Shop  
>Word Count: 1,970<br>Characters: Kenshin/Kaoru  
>Genre: General<br>Rating: T  
>Notes: AUrated for slight language.

* * *

><p>The Bike Shop<p>

It was a sparkling warm Saturday in June when Kaoru decided to throw in the towel. Literally. Her heart was hammering loud in her ears, sweat dripped from her forehead and she gasped for air in the stuffy building. She pressed the off button on her MP3 and yanked the buds from her ears.

Maybe it was the windowless aerobics studio or the fifth agonizing set of crunches-whatever it was; suddenly Kaoru knew she didn't want to spend another sunny weekend in the gym. It was the end of spring; summer was just on its way…why was she spending what precious good weather japan had indoors? She wanted to be out in the fresh air! Or at least out in the open and away from these walls.

She got to her feet and with a wave at the instructor, walked out. Her car was parked a good few blocks away. The bad thing about not using public transportation was that open parking spaces were fast becoming endangered species. The good thing about owning her own car, besides the exercise it took to find it, was of course, not having to take public transportation. That alone was a nightmare. More so if someone felt the need to grab your butt while you were mashed into a crowded train car.

Thirty minutes later she was in her car and calling her best friend Misao. "I'm ready to go bike-shopping, Misao." She said with a dramatic sigh. She leaned forward and lowered the volume on the radio and turned the air conditioning on high. She could already feel the sweat on her back congeal in the cold dry air of the vehicle.

Misao laughed. She'd been trying to convince Kaoru to ride with her for months. Kaoru's excuse…needing to spend money on a bike. "I'll meet you at the bike shop on Broad Street in ten minutes. Wait for me. Kenshin, the owner, is a great guy, but he can be intimidating to the newbies."

"I think I can handle it." Kaoru laughed as she hung up the phone. The shop wasn't far away, but the traffic was killer, of course it was close to the lunch hour rush. Kaoru sighed as she drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. Nature was calling her to come ride the trails! And here she was stuck in traffic. Finally Kaoru broke away on a side street and she swerved into the first parking space she found within walking distance of the shop.

Kaoru wasn't sure on the name of the shop; she never got around to asking Misao for the name. How hard could it be to find a bike shop? Kaoru paused in mid-step on the sidewalk. What if there was more than one bike shop on this street? But Misao just called it "The bike shop on Broad street." that must mean there was only one, right? Who knew when it came to Misao? But a few more minutes of walking and Kaoru found a window full of amazing looking racing bikes. She opened the door, which gave a little jingle from a bell hanging on the inside handle and she slipped inside and waited just beside the door.

There was no one around to greet her, which was unusual, but it was the lunch hour and perhaps they had ducked in the back to grab a bite to eat. It didn't bother Kaoru. After fifteen minutes, Misao still hadn't arrived. Kaoru huffed. Misao had begged and nearly dragged her to this shop before, but now that she came her voluntarily, she was nowhere to be seen. The roads must have turned into a parking lot with all the traffic. She couldn't be too mad at Misao. Kaoru past the time gazing over at the racks of bikes. They were everywhere. They hung from the walls, even hung from hooks on the ceiling. There were so many different kinds in such different styles and colors. She was suddenly glad Misao was going to help her. How in the world was she going to find the right kind of bike. Did it really matter how many speeds a bike had? And was a twenty-four inch bike any different than a twenty-six inch bike? And would it seem too juvenile to get a cute basket?

Suddenly Kaoru heard a voice from behind.

"Can I help you find something?"

Kaoru jumped and nearly plowed into the wheels of some bikes hanging from the ceiling and she whirled around. She turned and looked into amethyst eyes set in a lean, slightly tanned face. The man they belonged to was maybe in his late twenties, but his short frame, lean body and long hair made him seem much younger. He had gentle features despite his leanness that made him slightly feminine. He had on a dark blue shirt and blue jeans

"I'm Himura Kenshin. I don't think I've seen you here before, that I don't." he gave her a bright smile. "I'm sorry if you were waiting for long."

"Oh! No I wasn't waiting for long. I was waiting for a friend of mine to show up so that she could help me, but I think she's caught in the lunch traffic." She was babbling. Kaoru snapped her mouth shut and gave the man an apologetic smile. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru and I uh, want to buy a bicycle." Kaoru finally said. This was the guy Misao warned her about? He didn't look too intimidating, other than those strange colored eyes and mane of red hair. He looked rather nice in fact.

His large eyes twinkled. "I think I can help you with that. What kind of bike are you looking for?" he gazed over at the maze of tires and spokes.

"I don't know." Kaoru admitted, gazing into the chaos of handle bars and peddles. "It's kind of an impulse buy. I decided I couldn't stand the gym anymore." She confessed. Which was why she was standing there in gym shorts and a tank top with her hair tried up into a messy bun. She suddenly wished she was in something a little less like teenager pajamas.

"He nodded. "I hear you-especially on a beautiful day like this. Just put two wheels under me and the open road in front of me…" He laughed. "Now that's freedom, that it is."

She sighed dreamily. "That sounds wonderful." She agreed. Freedom was something she'd had little of the last few years. After her relationship failed she'd come home to take care of her ailing father and, though it was a labor of love, it had been a difficult time. Her father was gone now and Kaoru was rebuilding her life. She'd thought joining the gym would be a positive step-but it felt like work. I've forgotten how to have fun. She suddenly thought.

Kenshin must have seen something in Kaoru's face. "If you're worried about getting started," he said. "I lead a beginner's ride every Sunday. It's only five miles." He smiled, shoving one hand in his pocket and the other went to rub the back of his head. "Just a stretch of the legs really. It'd be nice to see you there, that it would."

He had a nice face, Kaoru thought, with bright, shining eyes and a gentle smile. He was standing close enough that she could smell his spicy aftershave and see flecks of golden amber mixed in with that lovely purple of his eyes. Was it her imagination or was he flirting with her? It had been so long since she had been flirted with that she thought she might have started missing the signals. It had to of been her imagination. He was most likely already taken. Maybe he flirted with all the women who came into the store. It was not uncommon.

"Of course you'll need a bicycle first." He said, interrupting her thoughts.

Kaoru shook the swirling and embarrassing thoughts from her head and smiled. "I put myself in your hands." Wow that didn't sound how she wanted it to. She shot him a mortified look as she stuttered over her price range.

Kenshin didn't seem to notice and he pointed out three models in her price range. "I want you to take each of these out for a ride around the block. It's important you feel comfortable with the bike." He turned and looked her up and down, which made her blush. He grinned at the red in her cheeks. "You look to fit a twenty-six inch bike." He expertly unhooked, unclasped and freed each of the bikes and walked the first one out the door. Kaoru followed close behind and took the bike and climbed on.

"Oh! Wait just one moment." Kenshin said and he rushed back into the store. Not a moment later he returned with a simple black helmet. "Gotta be safe." He said with a grin and he arranged the straps and moved to fit it on her head. "Let's see if it fits." He said softly.

Now he was really close. Kaoru held as still as possible while balancing on the bike as the red-head fitted the helmet. She couldn't help it now, she was blushing like a school girl. It was hard not to with him so close to her face that she could feel his breath and the touch of his hands across her cheek and under her chin were so gentle and warm that It made her shiver. If he knew the affect he was having on her he didn't show, but he smiled the whole time.

"There." He said as he stepped back. "We'll find you one that you like, but this will work for now. Have fun!"

Kaoru eagerly waved and pushed off. She was so distracted that she almost plowed into street light and then nearly swerved into a person walking past before slipping into the bike lane on the road. Only once she was off and going did she breathe. Kami that was so embarrassing, she thought, but by the third time around the block, she had forgotten it and was loving the ride. The wind in her hair, the way she could slip past traffic as if it was standing still…because it was standing still. She lifted her face toward the sun-

"Watch it, Kaoru!"

Kaoru braked hard, almost colliding with Misao. Kaoru slammed her feet on the ground to keep her balance and she gasped for breath. "Gezz Misao, I'm sorry, are you alright"

"I'm fine...sorry I'm late," her friend apologized. "Traffic was hell."

"It's okay. Kenshin's been helping me. I think I've found my bike. What do you think?" she waved her hands at the yellow ten-speed, and indicated the extra-large and padded seat for comfortable hours of cruising. "I love the bright color."

Misao whistled "Very nice- and did you say Kenshin's been helping you?" she eyed Kaoru with a grin.

Kaoru nodded. "I'm glad you sent me here. If I get the bike today, I can go on the beginners ride tomorrow." Not that she was looking forward to five miles, but at least it would be five miles with Kenshin there.

Misao's smile vanished and she looked surprised. "What beginners ride?"

"It's every Saturday."

Misao frowned. "I never heard of-"

"Every Saturday starting tomorrow." Kenshin interrupted as he stepped out of the shop. He looked at Kaoru and blushed slightly, his hand going to rub at the back of his head again. "It might be just the two of us at first-if it's okay."

Kaoru ignored Misao's laugh. Her friend could tease her later. She smiled gently at the red-head. "I'd love that, Kenshin," she said softly. Maybe he didn't flirt with every woman, but Kaoru was glad he decided to flirt with her.

* * *

><p>an Yay! Another notch on the story count! 4 down 96 more to go! Hope everyone liked the little ditty. I'm also working on the next chapter for Spoils of war I know everyone is waiting for it. It's still not going how I want, but oh well. Hehe Thanks for reading, reviews are loved!


	5. Chapter 5 Such an Honor

a/n Hi everyone. Time for a shorty short. This was a first chapter in a story I started many years ago but forgot all about. I've no idea where I was going with this as this first part came to me in a dream. I'm sure I'm not going to continue it. But I wanted to post it nonetheless. Maybe one of my reviewers will give me an idea or if it sparks your muse you are welcomed to use it.

* * *

><p>Title: Lottery<br>Word count 636  
>Characters: Kaoru<br>Genre: Drama  
>AU<br>Rating: T – for violence.

* * *

><p>Lottery<p>

Kaoru stood, the stone heavy in her hand as she watched and waited. Around her others were standing, each with a rock of their own. Each person had an excited or calm face. They were joyous or silent. But they were all there for the same reason. The small girl that stood in the center of the village had the attention of them all. She wore a beautiful white Kimono, her brown hair tied into the most ornate knot at the back of her head. Her large brown eyes were dark pools against the milky paleness of her face.

She was Sanzou Tsubame. Eleven years old. She had won the lottery.

Tsubame was a quiet girl, even a bit mousy, but she was kind and she was beautiful and everyone knew she rightly deserved to win the lottery. Across the ring of people surrounding the lucky girl was a young man and woman no older than Kaoru herself. The newly wedded couple were the ones that bought the lavish white Kimono Tsubame was dressed in. After all, it was because of the girl that the couple was able to marry in the first place. You see, the groom was an outsider. Though this time was one of celebration Kaoru couldn't help but feel dread and disgust in the pit of her stomach. Their village had strict rules about outsiders. Their new blood was needed to keep the village from inbreeding too far. But an outsider wasn't allowed to join the village through marriage unless someone of the village, someone of old blood, went to the next life. A lottery was held and all who volunteered their names had the chance at the highest honor, a guaranteed trip to the heavens.

A small figure stepped forward.

Yahiko, slightly older than Tsubame. He was her best friend and she had picked him to do the honors. At her angle, Kaoru had a good look at Yahiko's face. Though he gave her the best and brightest smile, Kaoru knew he had been crying. She had found him hours ago on the edge of the village. He made her swear never to tell…Kaoru wouldn't have told a soul anyway. Yahiko would never tarnish Tsubame's happiness or shame her with the knowledge of his sorrow in this happy time.

Yahiko approached the girl and the crowd around Kaoru began to eagerly press forward. Shouts and cries of jubilation went up here and there as the crowd pushed Kaoru closer to the pair. Holding out the large rock Tsubame herself had picked for Yahiko, the boy raised it above his head and the crowd instantly fell silent. There was one terrible moment where Kaoru thought she was going to scream at the madness of it all but her blasphemous cry was choked back as Yahiko lobbed the rock at his most precious friend.

Tsubame's head snapped to the side at the force of the blow from the rock and crimson blood splattered her lovely Kimono. The girl staggered, but her face never once showed the pain she must be feeling. Instantly the whole crowd rushed forward to lob their rocks at the lucky girl. Kaoru too rushed forward and aimed her stone at Tsubame's head and threw it as hard as she could and prayed that her stone would be the one to end the girl's suffering.

The crowd, all the stones thrown, backed away and the bloody mess that once was a happy, gentle little girl lay before them. Cheers and prayers went up and though Kaoru and Yahiko struggled not to shame her death with tears, rejoiced, holding their arms up, hands in the air, shouting along with the crowd. Tsubame was with Kami now and with her passing, had ensured the future of the village. Such an honor.

* * *

><p>An I have weird dreams…I know. It's a gift and a curse. Anyways, thanks for reading my shorty short drabble. Much longer chapter next time. I promise. Reviews are loved.


	6. Chapter 6 Honey

A/n I'm alive! Sorry for vanishing everyone. My life is crazy right now. Anyways, I had a lot of people asking if I've read a book called the lottery in the last chapter. No I haven't read this book, I really did have a dream like this. Though now I'm gonna have to take a look at this book. Lol.

Anyways, I feel bad for slacking off in all of my fics on here. I know I have readers waiting to happen. I'm a horrible person. For motivation I pulled out this writing exercise to post. I don't really like it. Though it's cute and might lead to more later. I've also started working on Spoils, I know lots are keeping an eye out on that one.

Title: Honey  
>Word Count: 1,310<br>Characters: Kenshin and Kaoru  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: K

* * *

><p>Honey<p>

"I'm Himura Kenshin" Said the red-head. In his late twenties and gun-shy after a bad breakup six months ago, Kenshin found himself offering his hand to the pretty young woman at the counter of a busy open-air market. He hadn't intended to let anyone get under his skin for a very long time…but, well, here he was. He had been eye-balling said girl for a few weeks now. She was nice, energetic with long ebony hair and the bluest eyes Kenshin had seen on anyone.

Flashing him a smile, she took his hand. "Kamiya Kaoru."

A few weeks ago he had driven out of the city to visit the Whole Earth Organic Foods farm market and picked up a jar of what was reportedly 'The best raw honey anywhere.' He was told that raw honey was great for preventing colds and it tasted much better. Now he was back- not for more honey, really, but because the young woman in the market. Her black hair pulled loosely into a ponytail. She had kidnapped his thoughts and held them hostage for weeks. She had smiled at him that first day and offered him a taste of the honey they were selling.

It was delicious and Kenshin ended up buying a jar. But the whole time he was paying more attention to the girl than to the types of honey on the table.

"It's nice to meet you. Can I help you?" Kaoru asked him.

Kenshin cleared his throat. "yes…er honey?" he stammered.

"Excuse me?" Her blue eyes widened and she gave a soft laugh.

"I mean, yes, you can help me. I'll take a jar of that cherry blossom honey." Kenshin grinned sheepishly, pointing to the amber jars on the table.

"Oh, okay." She reached for the honey with a new tinge of pink on her cheeks. "I remember you from a few weeks ago. Did you like the honey you bought before?"

Somehow her blush made him feel a little less uncomfortable. And she remembered him! "Yes, I liked the honey." He still had half a jar of it at home, but whatever, anything for a conversation. "I'm surprised you remember me with all the people you see every day."

Kaoru looked up with a smile. "It's the hair." Suddenly a woman with a loud voice suddenly pushed her way to the counter. "How much is the sweet corn?" she demanded.

Kaoru turned to the woman while Kenshin took money from his wallet and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Kaoru said as she stepped away to help the woman.

That ended Kenshin's hopes of getting to know Kaoru better that day.

All week, the girl with the blue eyes occupied his mind-only now she had a name. So, the nest Saturday, he headed for the farmer's market again. This time he definitely would ask her out to dinner or something. Anything.

As usual, the market was bustling, and Kaoru was there, but she was stocking produce. Kenshin smiled. This would make it easier to talk to her. Kenshin walked over to where she was staking heads of cabbage. "Hi." He said.

Kaoru looked up from her work and smiled. "Hi Kenshin."

She remembered his name. That was a good sign.

"Do you need some cabbage?" she asked holding out a head she was about to stock. "Or maybe more honey?"

"Uh, no, Honey. I mean no honey, but yeah, some cabbage, I guess." He replied. Kami he was blowing it!

"You're not sure?" she raised her eyebrows and her lips tipped upward.

"Sure, I'm sure." He said with a nod of his head. They both laughed, and Kenshin moved closer and decided now would be the time to ask her out. "Hey Kaoru I was wondering -"

"Kaoru!" the old man who appeared to own the farm stand called Kaoru over to the register..

"If you wanted to-"

"Sorry Kenshin," She flashed him an apologetic smile and turned away. "Got to go. Saturday's a busy day." She said over her shoulder as she hurried to the front.

"Oh it's!….no problem." Kenshin finished to himself as he waved at her back. He was going to follow her but there was such a crowd waiting to check out…and what if she said no? He didn't want to be refused in front of so many people. What if he embarrassed her by asking her in front of so many? He set the head of cabbage back down on the pile and decided it would be best to leave and try again later.

The next Saturday, determined to be the first customer at the farmer's market, Kenshin left early. But when he got there, she was nowhere in sight. He looked at the honey table and the check-out line and he weaved around the fruit and vegetable section, but she was nowhere to be found. Maybe he came too early. Finally he found the old man who had called her away last week. "Excuse me sir." Kenshin said with a bow as he approached the man. "But would you happen to know when Kamiya Kaoru will be in?"

"Kaoru's done for the summer." He said. "she was a part-timer, helping us out in the busy months."

She wasn't coming in? a little coal of panic lodged in his chest. He didn't want to wait until next summer to get the chance to see her. "I'd like to reach her. Do you have her number?"

The old man eyed Kenshin carefully. "We don't give out our employee's numbers."

Of course they didn't. Who was to say Kenshin wasn't a crazed stalker or something. Kenshin let out a big breath, dejected. "Might as well get another jar of your cherry blossom honey then." Even though he still had a full jar at home. He wasn't going to come back to the market until summer time. He didn't want to be reminded of his embarrassing failure.

The man watched him for a moment "Sorry, we're out," the man finally said. "But fill out this slip and we'll send it to you. No extra charge." He held out a slip of paper to Kenshin who quickly filled in all his information, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

… . . …

In the days that followed, Kenshin tried to forget Kaoru. It was hard, she was in his thoughts and his dreams and it didn't help that he remembered everything about her every time he opened the jar of cherry blossom honey in the morning. He vowed next summer that he would do better, that he wouldn't let his shyness get in the way. He was just going to march on over there and ask her out. Hopefully she remembered who he was by then.

One Saturday, the doorbell rang. He climbed out of the sofa and opened it only to find Kaoru standing there. "K-Kaoru." He said lamely, the book he'd been reading hanging from his hand at his side. "w-what are you doing here, how did you find me?" She was in a lavender Kimono and she had her hair down, held back with a dark indigo ribbon. She was beautiful.

She gave him a nervous smile as she held out an amber colored jar with both hands. "My grandfather at the market suggested I drop this off." She said. "Since I live nearby, that is."

Kenshin just stared. "Y-you do?"

"I teach at the dojo two blocks over." She explained. "I help my family out at the farm in the summer time between classes."

"Honey?" he said looking dumbly at the jar before looking back up at her. "Would you like to go out for dinner?"

Kaoru laughed a blush curling up her cheeks. "You're going to have to stop calling me that."

"I don't know." Kenshin laughed, blushing as well. "Maybe not."

* * *

><p>An Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews would be loved and motivating!


	7. Chapter 7 Lovers Moon

A/n Tiny little ditty. . Yes I'm still trying to get to 100 shorts.

Kenshin/Kaoru  
>Words 1,557<br>Comedy/Romance  
>Rating G<p>

* * *

><p>The Lover's Moon.<p>

The sky was dove gray from the brilliant white light of the full moon as it danced across the rooftops. It was so bright that not even the brightest stars could be seen. The moon had the sky all to herself. Kaoru sighed and let the lace curtain fall from her hand to swing back to cover the window. She turned back to her room and sat on the well-worn quilt that covered her bed.

"Go away moon." She said to herself. "All you do is remind me that I'm alone. What good is a Lovers moon without a lover?" Kaoru grumbled. Pity parties was not Kaoru's thing. Nor was feeling sorry for herself. But she let it slip just this once. She dropped her guard and forgot her discipline and allowed herself to pout.

There had to be a man out there for her. Perhaps he was looking up at the moon right this moment. Maybe he was wishing for someone to share the moon with like she was.

Kaoru scoffed. "Bet not." She muttered. She reached for her hair brush on the bedside table and yanked it though her ebony hair. Where were all the men anyways? Yeah she met enough of them at the dojo, but none were what she was looking for. Most of them were jerks anyways, or too young. Last year she made an effort to make some friends and go where the men might be. She took a cooking class and although her horrible cooking improved, she didn't meet anyone. She volunteered, cleaned up parks, helped in fund-raisers. She had lots of fun and made a handful of friends, but didn't meet a single eligible man. Maybe she had too high standards?

Setting the brush away, Kaoru started to braid her thick hair. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She was a pretty girl wasn't she? She had tried changing her hair style and hair color. Though she quickly went back to her normal look. Changing herself didn't feel right. But she did lose fifteen pounds doing all that volunteer work. But even so she still had no one to walk in the moonlight with.

Kaoru gave her head a shake and she glared at her reflection as she finished her braid. That was enough! Feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to fix anything.

… . . …

Kaoru was in a much better mood the next morning. It was her day off and she had all morning to do whatever she wanted. A big breakfast was in order. She was planning on hitting the parks that morning before her dentist appointment in the afternoon. So she figured she had better eat now.

Suddenly the pot she had been heating to poach her eggs had started to over boil, and the stove hissed loudly as the water poured over the side of the pot. Kaoru jerked out of her thoughts and turned quickly to turn the heat off but the cupboard door was wide open and her face smacked right into the corner of it.

"Arg!" Kaoru covered her face with one hand as she slapped the cupboard door closed and turned off the boiling water. Her face throbbed and taking her hand away confirmed to Kaoru that her cheek was slightly cut. There was only a little blood, so it didn't look like it was going to be bad. Still, her face hurt!

With breakfast fished and the dishes done Kaoru dressed for the park. In the bathroom Kaoru paused with her toothbrush almost to her mouth. The reflection showed just why her face was hurting so bad. She gave herself a black eye! It was already starting to swell.

"Oh, just perfect!" Kaoru sighed. Stupid cupboard. Well there went her plans for the park. She couldn't very well go out looking like she had been in a brawl. True she received mush worse in the dojo, but people tend to understand that when they see you in training gi and all sweaty. Less so if you're dressed up trying to attract a guy. Kaoru hung her head and jammed her toothbrush into her mouth.

… . . …

"Nice shiner."

Kaoru glanced up from her prone position in the dentist chair. She had spent the rest of the morning with a bag of frozen carrots pressed against her eye but it seemed to do little. Her eye kept swelling and swelling until her eye was nearly shut and the bruise was deep. By the next day Kaoru could guarantee that it would be purple.

"Thanks." She flashed the dentist what she hoped wasn't too fake a smile.

"Hope you punched him back." the dentist said as he gathered his tools onto a rolling tray.

"It was a cupboard door…but I did slam it shut really, really hard." Kaoru returned and smiled when the older gentleman laughed.

"Alright, open up and lest see what we're dealing with."

… . . …

Kaoru paused outside the supermarket. She heaved a sigh. Her dentist uncovered a cavity that had gone on for a bit too long and a root canal was in order. Now not only did she have a black eye, but now she had a swollen jaw that was completely numb. It was a good thing Kaoru had her pity party the night before, because she would be in tears by now. She wasn't sure if she should be in public, but Kaoru was feeling desperate. She needed some comfort food.

Basket in hand, she wandered down the ice cream section of the frozen foods. With shelf after shelf of pint ice cream, Kaoru found herself a bit overwhelmed.

"Have you tried the triple chocolate?" a man said, stepping up to her and pointing at a pint through the glass door.

"No." Kaoru answered, looking over at him. She was blinded by bright crimson hair, lots of it, held back by a tie at the base of his neck. The hair continued down to nearly his hips. "Is it good?" She asked, yanking her eyes to his face and was surprised to see large lavender eyes.

"If you like chocolate." He said with a shrug. "Personally, I like butter pecan." He pointed at another ice cream. "What's your favorite?"

Kaoru looked at him closer from the corner of her eye. He was good looking, with delicate features. Seemed closed to her age. Another quick glance showed he wore no ring. Was it possible, after all her work she would find a nice guy in the frozen food section?

"Maybe I'll try it." Kaoru finally answered, turning to face him fully to get a better look. She winced as she saw his eyes widen and a small gasp escape him.

"Oh! Were you in an accident?" he turned to face her.

She had forgotten about her massive black eye and swollen jaw. Now they throbbed painfully. She gave a weird lopsided smile because half her face was still numb. "I've had a bad day." She wanted to kick herself, and then crawl into the freezer and hide.

"Well, I hope your day gets better, that I do." He offered her a smile, nodded his head in goodbye and continued down the aisle.

Kaoru fought the urge to watch him leave and instead yanked the freezer door open and snatched a pint of triple chocolate off the shelf. She quickly gathered the rest of her groceries and got in line to check out. It was thankfully uneventful and she hurried to leave. But just as she was just about to leave the store she saw the red-head from the frozen section again. He walked up to her.

"You said you were having a bad day so I thought you might need this." He handed her a white plastic bag. "Soup, from the deli. Thought it might be hard to eat with…" he pointed at his jaw, indicating her swollen one. "…that."

"That's so nice." Kaoru said with another lopsided smile. "I got into a fight with a cupboard door and then had to get a root canal an hour ago." She placed her hand on her face. "I never had such a nice looking man talk to me and here I found one in the frozen food section and I look like a disaster." More like a hot mess.

He blushed slightly at her comment. It was charming.

"I better get this home before it gets cold." Kaoru said. But she was more anxious to get an ice pack back on her throbbing eye.

"It's chicken noodle, that it is." He offered. "It's supposed to make you feel better no matter the problem." His cheeks turned a deeper shade of blush ." You can let me know if it works on black eyes and root canals? Wrote my name and number on the lid."

Wide eyes, Kaoru glanced inside the bag. "Himura Kenshin." She stated, looking back up at him and smiling softly. "I'll definitely let you know. But first, can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you ever look up at the moon?"

Kenshin tipped his head in thought. "Yes, I love the moonlight. I was looking at it last night in fact, it was full."

That cemented it. She smiled brightly "I'll be calling you."

* * *

><p>AN cheesy as all Hell, but reviews are loved :)


	8. Chapter 8 A Knight for Kaoru

A/n Yep! I'm still writing! I have lots and lots of ideas but very little time to get them down. But I do have random chapters here and there And I've decided to post them.  
>Again I can make any short story here longer if you, my readers, would like. Just let me know in reviews that you would like more of a certain story. If it get's long enough, I'll make it it's own story.<p>

* * *

><p>Title: A Knight For Kaoru<br>Word count: 1,831  
>Characters: Kaoru and Kenshin<br>Genre: Romance/comfort  
>Rating : T<p>

"Sir Kenshin Himura." A thunderous voice called down from the massively tall wooden podium.

The twenty-seven year old red-headed knight stepped forward as much as the metal irons on his ankles would allow him. He tipped his head upward to the stern faces of the judges and religious advisors. They all peered down from their wooden structure. Around him the crowd had fallen silent.

"You are found guilty of the death of Tomoe of the house of Yukishiro." The judge finally passed.

Around them people buzzed in heated whispers. Except for the abnormally loud Enshi, little brother of Tomoe. Because he had been taken into custody as well as Kenshin and the other conspirators, he was detoxing from the drug that kept him sane. The shock of seeing his sister killed had pushed even the drug influenced boy over the edge. Other knights held his chains tight as he strained to reach Kenshin.

Kenshin turned away from the crazed eyes of the boy, the fresh wound on his cheek burned under the square dressing covering it.

The judge went on. "From the confessions and reports, we know you are not responsible for her death, that you did not premeditate her murder and that it was of her own doing to jump in front of your sword."

Behind the curtain of red bangs Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to hear this.

"Nevertheless, regardless of the relationship….you might have had with Tomoe, her death is on your hands Sir Himura."

Their relationship. Kenshin had to keep from scoffing. They had been lovers for over a year. But the House of Yukishiro would pay a handsome fee to keep their name unsoiled; through Enshi was enough talk to scandalize the family. Kenshin wanted to shout, to yell like a madman. He loved Tomoe, he never would have thought of harming her. The memory of her jumping in front of his sword, the force it took to fight the resistance her body had caused, thinking it was the enemy he was slaying; it was all still fresh in his mind. It had hardly been more than a day ago. He could still smell her blood. But it was true, his sword and it was by his hand that the woman of such beauty was dead. The judge rambled on, but it was just a buzz in Kenshin's mind and he tried to understand.

"You will be stripped of your title and exiled out of the Kingdom of Tokyo. Should you return and be recognized, is grounds for the knights to kill you were you stand." With a wave of his hand the sentence was passed. And Kenshin was numb as the guards took him by the chains and led him out of the massive courthouse. Behind him the public was a flurry of activity. Were they happy? Upset? It was a setup to murder a knight of the King after all. Perhaps that is why they simply didn't hang him.

But exile. The very word made Kenshin clench his cuffed hands. He had never left the Kingdom where he had been born. He didn't know life outside the forests beyond. He wasn't sure he was upset at leaving his home, or upset that he wouldn't join Tomoe in the afterlife.

Three of his fellow knights led him through a doorway and down a small stone tunnel. They were silent even though they knew each other well. And Kenshin had to admit to himself that he felt shame at being seen in such a state by his comrades.

Once outside at the back of the courthouse the knights took his sword from his belt and ripped his family crest from his cotton tunic and unpinned the silver broach that rested near the neck of his collar that symbolized his knighthood. He was now a nobody. As worthless as a bastard born farm hand.

Before him was a large wooden wagon. Other exiled members of society were already chained in the back. Most were lowborn, petty criminals and the driver was surprised to see a knight stripped of his title being led over to his wagon.

"You brought me someone finally worth something." The middle-aged driver said as he watched Kenshin climb into the wagon and have his chains locked and secured around the metal bars that lined the side of the wagon. The other exiled looked at him in curiosity, but Kenshin simply kept his head down.

"Any more coming?" The wagon driver asked.

"More than likely. This it seems, was a large conspiracy against the King. Anyone not hung today will being going into exile." One knight said as the other two jumped down from the wagon after securing Kenshin inside.

"Well the other driver will have to get em. My wagon's full and it's time for me to get a move on." The driver said. His eyes going up to the mid-morning sun. "It'll be a while before I get to Kyoto."

"You taken' them to Kyoto?" Another knight asked. "I didn't know they were taken' our riff-raff."

The driver nodded, securing a wide brimmed hat to his head. "They've been expandin' there crop land and need servants to help. Farmers out there pay good coin for able bodies." He thumbed over his shoulder at the men in his wagon. With that the driver picked up the reins and gave them a snap. At once two ugly brown mules surged forward and out the back gates of the courthouse.

Kenshin and the other men watched as their home Kingdom slowly ambled away from them. From the cobblestone streets to the whitewashed houses. Bards played at every street corner and drunken song exploded from every pub. Soon the city was behind them and beautiful farmland stretched out around them. Crops green and fresh stretched out on both sides of the dirt road. Dotted with workers hauling water, weeding, picking and otherwise going about their day like any other. It pained Kenshin to see it all passed by. Moving for the first time, Kenshin turned his head forward and looked out into the distance. Farm land stretched on for a few more miles yet. But the gentle slope of hills rising up from the forest beyond was unknown.

… . . …

Hours past, the afternoon sun had long arched over them, baking the men into red, sweating cluster of humanity without hope. Their kingdom was long behind them. The mules made quick work of the forest and the hills beyond it. The road now stretched between steeper hills and mountains. Sweat dripped from Kenshin's face to seep into the bandage on his cheek and sting the wound hidden there. The pain was only a reminder of his love. His Tomoe. Each salty drip brought back to the moment where she took her last dying breath, cutting a line deep in his face.

Life in Tomoe's arms had become a peaceful haven. Kenshin was a Knight, he could have married her at any moment. A lady of rank just didn't give herself away…but Tomoe had. It took time but he won her love and she graced him with her ever calming soul. She took away his nightmares of war with another kingdom. Made him see something other than blood stained hands. She made him realized that he was being used as a killing machine…a tool Tokyo used to win the war. He was a great assassin, too good, yet not good enough. He dropped his guard in the time he knew Tomoe, became soft, disillusioned with the idea of war. It was then that they struck.

Kenshin didn't know the whole story and he doubt that he would ever learn the truth, but he suspected the House of Yukishiro leaked information to the enemy that their daughter was in close relations to the infamous Manslayer. They used her to get close to him. And they struck.

Kenshin was instantly thrust back into his manslayer frame of mind, all too ready and willing to take the lives of his foe. But Tomoe, Tomoe didn't want him to kill. She threw herself in front of his enemy.

Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut and gave his head a violent shake. He didn't want to remember it anymore. He wished he could sleep and forget it all. Forget the life Tomoe had showed him. The life he could have had.

The wagon driver pulled off the side of the road and into a grassy meadow filled with early spring wildflowers that had yet to bloom. The sudden change perked the attention of the exiled.

"Oy! Why are we stopping?" One man asked, looking around. "I've never been to Kyoto but I don't think the kingdom looks like this."

"Hush you." The driver said as he slowly climbed down from the wagon and unhitching the mules who were already munching on the carpet of green at their feet. "It will be days yet before we make it to Kyoto." He said, pointing between the mountain ranges. "You'll stay chained, but you get a chance to stretch your legs and relive nature's call. And if you're good, a bit of dinner."

Any thought of escape quickly went out of their minds. For one, where would they go? They couldn't go back home, and they were already on their way to the nearest kingdom. Plus the driver unloaded a small pistol. Something that put the rest of them men in awe, but Kenshin was a man of war and he had seen such fancy weapons before. He was not surprised the court gave the wagon driver such a weapon as protection. They all respected it nevertheless and no one gave any trouble as they were one by one removed from the wagon to take care of their needs and walk around. Once back in the wagon and secured, the driver went to set up his camp. A small fire was started and a pot was set over it. Soon bowls of hot rice was handed to the eagerly waiting exiled men.

Kenshin held the warm bowl in his hands and kept his eyes covered with his bangs, refusing to participate in the idle chat of the other men. None pressed him, seeing him stripped of his knighthood. He was an exile of a whole different caliber and they were just as happy to let him sit in silence.

Night came, and one by one the stars blinked to life and the men settled in the wagon. Kenshin sat, head down and missing the feel of his sword resting against his shoulder. He had slept this way for years, but it suddenly felt unnatural as he has spent the last few months sleeping in a real bed, curled around a warm body. With the night looming on, and the soft snores of the men around him, Kenshin allowed the tears to well up in his eyes and fall to his lap.

* * *

><p>An I actually have a second part to this short almost finished. Should be posted sometimes soon. Reviews are loved!


End file.
